Solve for $x$ : $9x + 9 = 2x + 10$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(9x + 9) - 2x = (2x + 10) - 2x$ $7x + 9 = 10$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(7x + 9) - 9 = 10 - 9$ $7x = 1$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{1}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{7}$